cats_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
MWR Planning
Episodes Characters Ben Ben's increasing OV retardation reaches its climax when he accidentally ends up blowing up half a city and almost killing Rook. After this event, he starts wisening up a bit. He occasionally has relapses into his immature dick personality, primarily while fighting villains, but his eyes and the Omnitrix flash purple when it happens. A few episodes into the series, this personality splits off from Ben while he's in the middle of using Echo Echo and turns into an entirely separate person who takes Ben's middle name in referring to himself as Ehi. Ehi Ehi is a split personality created by the dormant Eon DNA sample. Not quite Ben but not quite Eon, Ehi is a unique being with a personality and goals of his very own. Ehi has a child-like sadism and ego, exemplifying the worst parts of Ben's personality given form. As it turns out, he's been taking over Ben's body at various intervals and set up the entire Milky Way Race without Ben's knowledge. He inherently has limited time powers, which allow him to peer through time. This is how he was able to discover the erasure of Temporus and use Clockwork to restore it. His go-to alien is Bomb 2 Hell, with his version of the alien being larger and more intimidating in appearance than usual. Devices Omnitrix The OV Omnitrix is destroyed in the first scene when Atomix breaks apart and goes into full meltdown. RIP in pieces shitlips. Legacy Omnitrix New Omnitrix Azmuth gives to Ben to replace the OV trix. The same trix Ben 10,000 is seen with in the original series. It has an advanced version of the OS Omnitrix's AI because Azmuth can no longer trust Ben alone with the damn thing. It "speaks" with Ben via beeping noises that only he seems to be able to understand. It contains all of his aliens from OV save for Alien X, along with aliens Ben has but never used in-show, such as Rocks and Ventrilosquid. Ehi's Omnitrix It's just the Legacy Omnitrix but pink. Also Ehi knows how to unlock the Master Control and get fanon aliens. RIP. UtiliTrix The Utility Omnitrix (Utilitrix for short) is Ken's Omnitrix, named for its ability to generate custom equipment for each alien. The inner workings of this Omnitrix are similar to the StarTrix, both being produced at about the same point in time with the same transformation system developed by the same scientist. It stores 10 DNA Cards at once, with the ones he has in-series being: *Atomix (Replacement for Stinkfly) *XLR8 *Echo Echo (Replacement for Ditto) *Snakepit *Spitter *Buzzshock *Swampfire (Replacement for Wildvine) *Shellhead *Sandbox *Grey Matter Finalized DNA Cards The DNA Cards powering Ken's UtiliTrix are the same models used in the StarTrix from Star Spirit, since the two devices were created around the same time with similar technology. DNA Injector A very primitive transformation device created in secret by Albedo since he has no access to the rare materials needed to create an actual Omnitrix. The DNA Injector is a small device that straps to the underside of Albedo's wrist, with the center positioned directly above a large vein. Albedo uses it by plugging a vial of Matrix Stabilization Fluid (which Ben refers to as "transformation juice") into the faceplate, then pushing down on the vial. This plunges a large needle into Albedo's veins, transferring the MSF directly into his bloodstream. Albedo will then rapidly transform into whatever alien he wishes to access in his DNA; however, the transformation only lasts about ten minutes before the effects wear off. The injector also allows him to scan new DNA samples to infuse into his body, which is how he obtains Zombedo. Aliens Zombedo Albedo's Ormerowon transformation, gained during the episodes taking place in the Anur System. After obtaining this form, Albedo uses it as his go-to, due to its potential for destruction and virtual immortality. Ben later scans this alien in order to go head-to-head with Albedo, naming the form Zomben. Genet-X Genet-X (name subject to change) is Ben's ultimate transformation. An artificial alien created by Albedo using advanced genetic engineering, Genet-X has the ability to interface with and draw power from the Omnitrix itself. This allows him to use any combination of any alien's powers (save for those Ben hasn't unlocked, of course), albeit without being able to use them at their full potential. He can also summon other transformations to act as his personal army, though since each transformation gets its own personality, this can end up backfiring. Repeated use of this transformation has the unfortunate side effect of gradually corrupting Ben's human form, dulling his senses and decreasing his sense of humanity. Further use beyond this point will result in physical damage and ultimately death. Forms Genet-X is capable of combining any number and type of alien powers that will fit onto his body, but certain combinations have their own unique names and abilities. *'Classic Beats' **A form combining Ben's original ten aliens. *'Extra Extra' **A form combining Ben's extra OS aliens. *'Alien Force' **The fuck do you think what do you want from me *'Fame Fortune' **A form composed of Ben's UA aliens. *'Oddball Brigade' **A form composed of Ben's OV aliens. *'Full Joker' **A form composed of Ben's "joke" aliens. *'Electric Slampede' **A form composed of Ben's electric aliens. *'Firing Squad' **A form composed of Ben's fire aliens. *'Water Pressure' **A form composed of Ben's water and ice aliens. *'Fullmetal Fury' **A form composed of Ben's metallic or armored aliens. *'Brute Course' **A form composed of Ben's strength aliens. *'Mind Over Manners' **A form composed of Ben's intelligence/engineering aliens. *'Brains by Brawn' **A form combining Ben's intelligence and strength aliens. *'Monster Mash' **A form combining Ben's Anur aliens. *'Speed Force' **A form combining Ben's speed aliens. *'Overkill' **A form combining Ben's most overpowered aliens. Alien Customizations Utility Equips Ken's UtiliTrix equips each alien with its own unique equipment to complement their respective power sets. *Atomix: Atomic Vent - A gun that channels Atomix's abilities into controlled weaponized blasts. Ken explicitly notes how dangerous it is to use Atomix's powers offensively without an Atomic Vent and is flabbergasted at Ben's brute-force use of the transformation. *XLR8: Tactical Grips - Special covers for XLR8's foot orbs that allow him to run without issue on slippery surfaces such as ice or mud. *Echo Echo: Bass Booster - A module that plugs into Echo Echo's suit and converts his high-pitched screams into low-pitched bass noises, making them less ear-piercing but more capable of blowing things apart from a longer distance. *Snakepit: *Spitter: Mozzle - A nozzle that fits over Spitter's mouth like a muzzle. It has 8 settings similar to your average garden hose nozzle that change the shape and pressure of Spitter's spit. *Buzzshock: Battery Ram - A small jackhammer-like device with a sharp tip that attaches to Buzzshock's arm and runs off the electricity he produces. It's primarily designed to allow him to punch a hole through electricity-resistant barriers such as glass or rubber. *Swampfire: *Shellhead: *Sandbox: *Grey Matter: Charmed Forms Charmed forms are created when Albedo uses an artifact called the Charm Brace, which slots onto the DNA Injector symbol wherever it may be on Albedo's alien form at the time. These upgrades are similar to Omni-Enhancements and Charmcaster's rock armor, creating custom rock armor for Albedo's aliens that give them enhanced abilities. *Charmed Zombedo: Zombedo gains a new helmet, breastplate, and arm enhancements made from stone. The arm enhancements end in giant jaw-like clamps that extend past his hands. These clamps essentially function like extra jaws, allowing Zombedo to infect anyone they "bite". In addition, Zombedo is now capable of directly ordering around the infected and removing the infection from his minions himself, making him a serious tactical force to be reckoned with. Placement in Earth-83 The majority of Milky Way Race takes place in the same timeline as the Not Applicable movie and the Re:Vise series. Ken comes from OV's future, which splits off from MWR's at some point.